Another Year at Hogwarts
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: It's Megome Malfoy Hecilla's 6th year at Hogwarts. Love Blooms at the Yule Ball and her date is too urgeful and does a deliberate attempt to have her as his own. Plus a scene between Megome and the Dark Lord Voldemort


Disclaimer: I own some of the characters in this story, but the rest of the characters belong to the billionaire J.K. Rowling.

Another Year at Hogwarts 

**_6th year at Hogwarts. Seems more like a decade since I, Megome Malfoy Hecilla returned to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Evan though I carried the Malfoy name, I didn't have the personality of one. My best friends Diana and Victoria Turner and their brothers James and Jack were there to greet me on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I waved goodbye to my Uncle Lucius Malfoy and My cousin Draco Malfoy and found a compartment for us to hang out in. Jack and James went into a different compartment with the cutest boy in Gryffindor House._**

"**So Megome, How was your summer?" asked Diana. "Just the same. My Uncle planned a Debut for me, and for being a Prefect for Gryffindor, that's pretty much it," said Megome. "Congratulations, but if you're a Prefect, aren't you supposed to be in the front of the train?" asked Victoria. "Oh, I almost forgot!" said Megome. Megome ran up to the front of the train and saw the other Prefect for Gryffindor. "So Megome, I guess we're partners," said the other Prefect. "Jonathan Grant, how wonderful to see you again," said Megome. Then the Head Boy and Head Girl came out and gave them their assignments.**

**After the meeting Megome ran back to her compartment. "You won't believe who's the other Prefect!" said Megome. "Who?" asked Diana and Victoria. "Jonathan Grant," said Megome. "Isn't he the cutest guy in Gryffindor House?" asked a blue-haired-glasses-wearing boy peeking through the door. "Hello Eli Moon. Yes, you can sit with us," said Victoria. Eli smiled and sat next to Megome. "Isn't it your second year at Hogwarts?" asked Diana. "Yes it is. I was in the compartment with that Jonathan guy and he really fancies you Megome," said Eli. "Oh, really?" said Megome.**

**The Hogwarts Express finally stopped at its destination; Hogwarts. As they walked out they heard a familiar voice. "Firs' years' this way!" said Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid, Have to take care of the first years again?" asked Megome. "Yeh', but you've got ter' take care of 'em Gryffindor firs' years' too, since yer a Prefect now," said Hagrid. "Yeah, well see you in the Great Hall," said Megome. The four of them found a seat at the Gryffindor table when Jon came by. "Hey Megome, since we're both Prefects maybe we can sit together. Is that okay?" said Jon. "Oh sure!" said Megome. Victoria and Diana giggled under their breath as Jon sat next to Megome. Eli just rolled his eyes. **

"**Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Before the new Pupils come I want you all to be on your best behavior," said Professor Dumbledore. All of a sudden the doors swung open and following Professor McGonagall was the first years. After the Sorting Ceremony Professor Dumbledore made a speech. "Hello new witches and wizards of Hogwarts. This year we will be hosting the Yule ball and our fellow schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be coming 2 months after start of term. But in other news our own Professor London will not be able to be teaching this term so Professor Crosset will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this term. Well that's enough talk for me, let's start eating!" The food filled the empty plates and everybody started to talk and eat.**

"**So Megome, has anything happed to you over the summer, anything exciting?" asked Jon. "Well for me, nothing much besides seeing you at my debut, but I think I'll have a good term this year," said Megome. After dinner Megome and Jon led the Gryffindor first years to the Gryffindor Tower. "Password?" asked the Fat Lady. "Flipendo," said Jon. The Portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room. "Boys dormitories are upstairs and down to your left, Girls, same on your right. You'll find your belongings already been brought up," said Megome. After the first years went up to their dormitories Megome and Jon went up to their dormitories. "May your dreams be sweet Megome," said Jon. "Sweet dreams Jon," replied Megome.**

**The next day Megome went down to her first period class, which was down in the dungeons. "Hello Professor Snape, looking forward to some more cool potion making," said Megome. "Give my regards to your Uncle Lucius for sending me those potion books," said Snape. Megome sat next to Bill Weasley, one of her other Gryffindor friends. After Potions Megome and Bill went to their Quidditch practice. The Gryffindor captain Frank Churchill was they're talking about the new strategy he had in mind. "Good morning teammates, hope you had a good summer and I hope you practiced too. But now, since Megome joined the team 5 years ago, we've been having a winning streak," said Frank. Frank Churchill was a promising man, very tall. Bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, which made the quidditch robes, bring out the color of his eyes.**

**After Quidditch practice Megome caught up with Victoria and Diana, who were talking with Fred and George Weasley, who were first years and they had a crush on Victoria and Diana (Very hard to believe). They went to the great hall for lunch when the mail owls flew in and Megome received more candy from Uncle Lucius. "He's spoiling you too much Megome," said Bill. "Maybe he's trying to make me feel better. Or he's trying to make me forget about my parents," said Megome. **

**I know this is getting a little forward, but we're going ahead to December when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons came before Christmas. "The Yule ball is coming up soon, so you better find your dance partner real soon," said Professor Dumbledore. While Megome headed toward the Gryffindor common room Jon stopped her. "Hey Megome, has anyone asked you to the ball yet?" asked Jon. Megome blushed, "No, are you trying to ask me out?" **

**Jon nodded yes and then Megome said, "Well then yes, I will be your date to the Yule ball Jonathan Grant," Jon took her hand, kissed it, and he said, "I'll guard the corridors. You can go to sleep, my princess," **

**Megome entered the common room dancing, but Diana, Victoria, Fred, George, Eli, Percy, Bill, and Charlie occupied the room. "Why are you so perky all of a sudden?" asked Percy. "You guys won't believe who asked me to the Yule Ball," said Megome. "Professor Snape?" snickered Fred. "No way! He's way too old for me; he's as old as your parents! Jonathan Grant that who!" said Megome. "Well Victoria's going with Eli and I'm going with Charlie," said Diana. "I've heard. Well, I'm tired; patrolling corridors really wears you out," said Megome. Megome was so happy because the Yule ball was only 2 days away.**

**The next day they went to Hogsmeade to look for their dress robes. "What about this one?" asked Megome. "Green? People will start thinking that you're from Slytherin; like your Uncle," said Victoria. "Very true. I'll take this dark blue one with a crescent moon on it," said Megome, trying it on. "Hey Megome, what are you doing here?" asked Bill. "Getting my dress for the Yule ball, you?" asked Megome. Bill looked at Megome wearing the dress, gawked, then shook his head and said, "Me uhh…I'm just looking for corsages for my date Sarah Philips," said Bill. Megome smiled and then left with Diana and Victoria with their dresses.**

**The next day Megome and all of the girls in the girls' dormitories were getting ready for the ball. "So you're going with Jon? Fancy that, I envy you; he's so cute. I'm going with Bill Weasley," said Sarah. Megome smiled and then put on her dress. Jon was waiting there for Megome with his group of guys and they all smiled as Megome came down the gold-trimmed staircase outlined with Holly. Megome wore a dark blue old-fashioned dress with flare sleeves and a crescent moon on her forehead with glitter all over her body. **

"**You look beautiful," said Jon. Megome took his arm and said, "You look handsome," said Megome. Behind Megome and Jon, Diana in a pink dress (With a heart on the back) with Charlie, and Victoria in a lavender dress (With a star on the back) with Eli. They all walked toward the great hall where round tables replaced the long, rectangular house tables. "What do you want to eat my darling?" asked Jon. "I guess I'll have the shrimp pasta," said Megome.**

**All of a sudden the shrimp pasta popped up in front of her empty plate. "Cool trick," said Victoria. They all started to eat and talk and Jon was starting at Megome so lovingly that Megome couldn't help but smile back at him. After dinner the tables disappeared and the band _the Weird Sisters_ scratched a tune. Everybody danced, until Jon brought Megome out to the balcony viewing the gardens.**

"**Why did you bring me out here Jon?" asked Megome. "You've grown exceptionally beautiful as I have grown handsome. I haven't had the chance to tell you how I feel. But you're the one, who is so able and strong," said Jon. "I'm tired of being strong," said Megome, tears forming in her eyes. "Weakness is tiring, but strength is exhausting. But I love you and I always will," said Jon. He leaned in and kissed Megome's petal-soft lips. Megome pulled away, "Please, everyone might see!" giggled Megome. **

"**I don't care, I don't care," said Jon. He then kissed her some more that Megome couldn't stop him. Suddenly a voice came up, "What are you two doing here? You two should either be dancing with the others or going back to your common room," said Professor Snape. "Yes Professor," said Megome. The both of them walked up to Gryffindor tower and when Jon walked Megome up to the girls' dormitories he gave her on last kiss.**

"**What took you guy so long?" asked Victoria. Megome undressed and changed into her nightgown. "We were having fun, and Jon kissed me," said Megome. All of the girls swarmed around Megome, asking her a lot of questions and didn't give Megome a chance to breathe. "Hey! Jeez, I'll answer these questions tomorrow, I'm sleepy," said Megome. They all went to bed and Megome remembered when she had her first kiss. 'Oh Jon, if my Uncle allowed it, we could be together forever,' thought Megome. **

**The next day one of the girls asked, "Are you two going to do it?" "It was only one night! Do you possibly think we would have sex when we haven't dated for more than a month?" said Megome. Then from behind Jon came from behind the chair and kissed Megome on the forehead. "Good morning dear," said Jon. He sat in the armchair next to Megome and took her hand and kissed it.**

**The girl just scoffed and walked out of the portrait hole. "What was that about?" asked Jon. "Oh she's just jealous that I have a boyfriend…and a rather cute one too," said Megome. Jon smirked and they moved over to the couch. Jon playfully pushed Megome against the cushions of the couch. Them Megome found out they were in a very awkward position. "Jon, don't," said Megome, breathing heavily. "Oh, but I do," said Jon, starting to unbutton Megome's blouse. **

**Megome jumped off of the couch before Jon had the chance to take off the rest of her clothes. "Nice undergarments," Jon purred. Megome buttoned up her shirt, covering her lace bra and fixed her hair. "Jon, if you EVER try to attempt to do those actions at me again, I will not be your girlfriend anymore," said Megome. She put her robes back on and walked out of the portrait hole leaving Jon alone.**

**Megome walked into the great hall and sat across from Victoria and Diana. "Where were you? Your breakfast was getting cold," said Diana. "I was late because Jon attempted to have sex with me," said Megome. They gasped, "He must love you too much to go THAT far. He's too eager," said Victoria. "I know, he should know that I have feelings too and I want to wait be go that far," said Megome.**

**They continued to eat their breakfast until Diana said, "What'd you get for Christmas?" " Well, Uncle Lucius gave me a new dress with chocolates, Eli gave me a wand polishing kit, your parents sent me a sword from your dad's blacksmith shop, Jack Sparrow gave me a bottle of rum, 'save it for when you get married,' he says. And Jon gave me a new Phoenix quill," said Megome. **

**After winter break the whole school was packed with students with their Christmas gifts. Megome and Bill walked into Transfiguration where spoons laid on their tables. "Welcome class. Today we're transforming non-living objects into animals," said Professor McGonagall. Megome sat next to Bill while Jo sat behind them next to Frank. Megome was of the first people to transfigure her spoon, which turned into a white dove, then Bill, his turned into a falcon. Jon, apparently, turned his into a fluffy white bunny.**

**After Transfiguration Jon walked beside Megome and put his arm around her waist. "What are you doing? Do you want heads to turn?" asked Megome. "I want them to turn. I want the whole school to know that we're a couple," said Jon while his hand moved lowered to her ass. Megome reached behind her and brought his hand back to her waist. "Well, I guess it's okay for you to be my boyfriend, but we're going to have to date for a long time in order for us to have a professional relationship," said Megome.**

**One night when Megome patrolled the corridors a voice echoed through the halls, "I see you. I will find you and I will kill you and your brothers," "Who is it? Who are you? Show yourself!" shouted Megome. She looked at her watch and found out that her shift was over for the day and walked toward Gryffindor tower. After she entered the tower and went into the common room, which was empty, a ghost of Lord Voldemort appeared before her.**

"**It's you, you killed my parents ten years ago! What are you doing here?" asked Megome. Voldemort glided over to her, "I want to get me revenge because you and your brothers were able to escape from my sight! Well at least I had your parents, they were fun to kill," said Voldemort. "You're so cruel, you must want to rule the wizarding world. Just like all those other stupid villains," said Megome. **

"**That's always my plan but it was you, your brothers, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom who stopped me from SUCCEEDING!" said Voldemort. "That's usually the point, to stop you from getting you what you want and getting what you rightfully deserve…to be destroyed," said Megome. "Now I will be searching for ways to come back and destroy the ones who made me a legend!" said Voldemort.**

"**But you cannot kill us, you're a ghost anyway. You don't have the power to come back!" said Megome. "In time you will find out what I will do to destroy you, but you'll already be dead when I tell you the plans," said Voldemort. He gave an evil cackle and disappeared into thin air. "Oh no, he going after them. What am I going to do?" said Megome.**

**In potions Professor wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day by creating a love potion. "This potion is not to be performed in this school for other things except for learning purposes, so only teachers are allowed to teach it. I will separate you into groups of two; a boy with a girl, understand?" said Snape. Everybody understood and he grouped them; Megome was grouped with Jon and he said, "Ready to fall in love my darling?" Megome just smiled and then took notes that were on the board. **

**They all put their ingredients into their cauldron and they put it into individual vials and waited for Snape's call to drink. "Now you may drink them. They will only last until the end of the class," said Snape. Now everybody drank it and then looked and their 'partner', Jon was the first fall in love. "Megome, you're the most beautiful girl and I want to go into bed with you," said Jon. Megome was about to rebel until her potion activated, "I love you. Please, kiss me my darling," said Megome.**

**Then they kissed for a long time then the potion deactivated. They both pulled away, "That felt nice," said Megome. "Maybe we can do it again sometime," said Jon. All of a sudden the potion weared off and Megome said, "Well not right now in front of our teacher and our classmates! Somewhere else maybe," Then Professor Snape said, "Okay, class dismissed."**

**A couple of weeks later came Megome's birthday, and it was all so magical. She got a lot of extraordinary gifts from her friends and family. That night Megome was patrolling the corridors and when she walked into an empty corridor Jon bumped into her. "Hi baby," said Jon. He was leading Megome's back to a wall and he put both of his arms on either side of Megome, blocking her off. His hands moved from the wall to Megome's shoulders. "Are you sure that you didn't take another one of Professor Snape's love potions?" asked Megome. **

"**Nope, this is all real. Mmm…you have nice curves," said Jon. Megome looked down and saw that Jon had his hand on her waist and he was moving them up and down her body. He then moved in and kissed her fiercely, Megome couldn't help but fall into his trap; she let Jon ouch her everywhere. Then Megome got her senses back and pushed Jon away, "What's wrong Megome? Don't you want a bit of Jon?" he asked. "I don't think it's the perfect time and place for that Jon," said Megome in a stern voice.**

**Megome then stomped over the Gryffindor tower, leaving Jon with a smirk of enjoyment on his face. The months rolled by, the stress from the finals was over and now everyone was getting ready to leave for vacation for the summer. At the Hogwarts train station Jon and Megome were waiting for the Hogwarts express to arrive. Jon turned to Megome, "My dear, I'm not going to be able to return to Hogwarts next year. I'm going to America to stay with my relatives and go to a new wizarding school there. But you'll be in my heart always and I will love you forever," said Jon. **

"**But maybe our next meeting may be different for I might find someone who's more than I expected in a husband," said Megome. Jon took Megome's hand, kissed it and said, "Goodbye my sweet princess, we shall be seeing each other again," The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and Jon helped Megome onto the train and they separated when they saw their friends, Megome got into the compartment with Diana and Victoria in it and they talked the whole way to Kings Cross station. **

**The Hogwarts Express stopped at platform Nine and Three Quarters and everyone got off the train. Megome said goodbye to Diana, Victoria, Jack, their parents and Jack Sparrow and then met up with her Uncle Lucius and her cousin Draco. "Soon Draco you will be going to Hogwarts like your cousin Megome. So Megome, did you have a good term?" asked Lucius. Megome looked over at Jon and he blew a kiss to Megome. Megome looked back at Lucius and said, "Why yes, I did. Come in Draco, let's go home,"**


End file.
